Staccato 2min
by flamintsqueen
Summary: Shining High School, memiliki 4 murid populer layaknya Idol. Taemin akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah itu. Bagaimana kisah Taemin ketika menjadi murid baru disana? Interaksi apa yang terjadi antara Taemin dan 4 murid populer itu? /bad summary - bukanBBFstory
1. Chapter 1

Main character : 2min, onew, key, jonghyun, kai

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal -_-

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

.

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, the owner is **poppykisses**. The original story in Aff.

.

Foreword : Shining High School, memiliki 4 murid populer layaknya Idol. Taemin akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah itu. Bagaimana kisah Taemin ketika menjadi

murid baru disana? Interaksi apa yang terjadi antara Taemin dan 4 murid populer itu? /bad summary - bukanBBFstory

.

Note : Staccato adalah bentuk artikulasi musik. Merupakan nada yang dimainkan pendek-pendek, getas, nyata, dan singkat. Membuat kita yang mendengar

seakan merasakan lompatan di gendang telinga kita. Dan seperti itulah kisah Taemin berikut ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Hari yang baru. Sekolah yang baru. Dan disanalah terlihat Taemin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sibuk menggerutu pada diri sendiri karena menyetujui

rencana perpindahan ini. Memang dia memiliki peringkat dan nilai yang cukup baik sehingga bisa memasuki sekolah yang mewah ini dan orangtuanya pun

memiliki uang yang cukup untuk memasukinya.

.

Taemin memiliki lebih dari sedikit alasan untuk memilih memasuki sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja dia masih merindukan teman-temannya. Meskipun masih dapat

bertemu satu sama lain tapi tetap saja rasanya sudah berbeda. Mereka tidak akan lagi melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama. Mereka tidak akan lagi memiliki

ruang kelas yang sama. Tak ada lagi hal random yang terjadi di sekolah untuk digosipkan bersama. _Karena __orang akan menjadi lupa ketika sudah tak bersama _

_satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama_.

.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan langkah kaki yang berat, tak lupa juga ekspresi jengkel yang tak ingin dia sembunyikan, Taemin memasuki gerbang sekolah,

akhirnya dia masuk ke jajaran sekolah termewah di Korea Selatan itu. Dengan ransel tersender manis di bahu kirinya dan map sekolah di tangan yang lain,

Taemin berjalan memasuki sekolah. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, mungkin sekitar 10 menit yang lalu ketika Taemin masih sibuk berdebat-dengan diri sendiri

akan masuk tidaknya dia ke dalam bangunan horror-menurutnya ini. Bangunan ini terlalu besar dengan didominasi warna coklat dan biru.

.

Berjalan lurus mencari kantor sekolah sambil masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Taemin tidak sadar hingga menabrak tiga namja yang sangat tampan yang

berkeliaran berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Permisi" dan ketiganya pun menatapnya seperti menatap perampok bank.

"Ya?" namja dengan rambut blonde keunguan menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu dimana kantor sekolah?"

"Jalan lurus saja maka kau akan melihatnya" namja dengan rambut hitam spike kini menjawabnya.

"Terima kasih" dan Taemin pun berjalan lurus sebelum memutar badannya kembali.

"Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?" _atau telingaku salah pendengaran_.

"Ya, sudah berbunyi"

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih disini? Kalian murid baru juga?" tanya namja mungil ini.

"Tidak, kami bukan murid baru. Kami hanya sedikit _spesial_" mereka tertawa kecil

"Kau sangat cute" namja dengan rambut blonde keunguan mencubit pipi chubby Taemin.

"dan juga lembut~" lanjut namja itu.

"Kalian sangat aneh" Taemin memutar bola matanya sambil langsung berjalan menuju kantor sekolah. _Orang disini terlihat aneh_.

"Apakah dia baru saja memutar bola matanya dan menyebut kita aneh" ucap Jonghyun terlihat _shock_.

"Ya, dia melakukannya" ucap Onew.

"Aku menyukainya" kata Key.

"Dia milikku" Jonghyun mengecap namja mungil itu.

"Siapa yang menjadikanmu leader " geram Onew pada Jonghyun.

"Dia bahkan tidak ada disini. Jadi sebaiknya ada orang lain yang sementara menjadi penggantinya" Jonghyun membela diri sendiri.

"Ayolah guys. Murid-murid disini semakin membosankan dan mungkin ini akan menjadi hal paling menarik yang datang kepada kita" kata Key.

"Benar. Dia juga cantik" Onew menyetujuinya.

"Lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja disini" _terus terang saja_.

"Orang-orang disini bahkan tidak berani berbicapa pada kita tanpa keinginan menjilat, tertawa genit atau justru pingsan" _Akibat menjadi orang __yang terlalu _

_diinginkan_.

"Aku menginginkannya" ucap Key

"Kita akan lihat ini semua akan dibawa kemana. Setidaknya dia harus memilih salah satu diantara kita"

.

.

Dan begitulah, Lee Taemin pun memasuki dunia barunya dengan penuh kesan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Ini murid baru kita. Silahkan kenalkan diri" ucap kepada seluruh murid dengan seragam abu-abu biru.

"Namaku Lee Taemin" _apalagi yang harus aku ucapkan_.

"Kau dapat duduk disana disamping Kai" ucap sambil mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

.

.

"Hai" namja bernama Kai itu menyapanya

"Hai"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu? cukup susah untuk masuk kesini tapi kau bisa masuk kesini bahkan diawal Februari" ucap Kai, sesekali menyedot orange jus di cafetaria sekolah.

"Yeay" _terlalu sibuk makan_.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mereka bisa menerimamu dengan tiba-tiba" tanya Kai. Membuat Taemin hampir mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Tak ada, sungguh. Nilai-nilaku termasuk cukup baik. Itu saja"

"Ah, berati kita memiliki orang yang benar-benar pandai disini"

"Tidakkah kau lapar?" dia hanya minum, begitu kontras dengan Taemin yang sibuk mengisi mulutnya.

"Tidak juga. Jadi sejak kau akhirnya resmi menjadi murid sekolah ini, aku rasa kau harus tahu peraturan dasar disini" ucap Kai penuh keseriusan.

"Pertama-tama, jaga jarak baik baik dengan Mr. Liew"

" Mr. Liew?"

"Dia pelatih disini. Satu dari para guru yang memiliki kekuatan mengatur murid mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya guru yang disukai Choi Minho"

"Choi Minho?"

"Ya, yang akan membawa kita pada peraturan dasar kedua, sekolah ini secara praktis dikuasai oleh 4 orang. Yang bila kau tidak membuat masalah dengan

mereka maka merekapun tak akan bermasalah denganmu"

"4 orang penguasa?"

"Kau dapat mengecek mereka di _fanpage_ online mereka. Namanya _Beats_"

"Mereka punya _fanpage_?"

"Satu dari jutaan hal yang mereka punya"

"Kau berteman dengan mereka?"

"Ah, aku _terlalu rendah_ untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka tidak terlalu sering memasuki bangunan ini. Biasanya mereka berada di _singgasana_ mereka di

ujung sana"

"Mereka punya tempat sendiri?" Taemin terlihat shock.

"Ayah salah satu dari mereka adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Aish. Lebih baik aku tunjukkan padamu website mereka" Kai menyeret lengan Taemin.

"Aku masih belum selesai.." Taemin mencoba mengambil potongan terakhir makanan di piringnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perpustakaan di sekolah ini begitu besar namun tampak kosong. Apa gunanya memiliki banyak buku jika kau tidak membacanya? Sungguh pemborosan.

.

Bicara secara jujur, Taemin tidak begitu peduli dengan empat namja itu tapi karena Kai sudah berinisiatif dan dia harus tahu siapa orang yang harus dia jaga

jarak agar dia tetap aman dan nyaman disini, dia harus menyimak apa yang akan Kai katakan.

.

"Itu adalah Lee Jinki" Kai menunjuk gambar di layar monitor.

"Dia menyebut dirinya Onew. Dia akan menjadi satu-satunya pewaris Lee Contructions. Perusahaan itu secara praktis mempunyai kepemilikan setengah dari

Korea Selatan ini. Dia sebenarnya genius. Aku dengar dia sebenarnya sudah memiliki gelar _**Ph.D**_. Mungkin dia hanya ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya

disini" jelas Kai. _Dan bukankah namja ini adalah namja yang dia temui di pintu depan_.

"Dan ini adalah Kim Kibum. Ayahnya adalah Menteri dalam Negeri dan ibunya adalah pemilik mall tempat perbelanjaan diseluruh Korea Selatan" _dan itu adalah _

_namja yang mencubit pipinya_.

Meng-klik gambar yang lain.

"Dia adalah Kim Jonghyun. Orangtuanya sebenarnya keturunan raja tapi dia tidak terbiasa memakai gelarnya. Karena tanpa gelarpun semua perempuan disini

dapat dipastikan menginginkannya dan mengidolakannya tepat ketika mereka menangkap tubuhnya dari penglihatan mata".

Mengganti halaman di fanpage, Kai menunjuk namja terakhir.

"Dan dialah, lebih seperti leader mereka tanpa perlu kesepakatan. Namanya Choi Minho. Jika kau dapat menghitung dengan dollar tiap uang yang dimiliki murid

disini, kau akan mengetahui kalau dalam seminggu orang tuanya dapat membuat lebih dan mungkin uang para murid sebanding hanya 3% nya. Juga ayahnya

adalah pemilik sekolah ini" Taemin menatap pada gambar tersebut. _Tampan._

"Mereka pasti seorang _players_ huh? Uang, Tampilan dan semacamnya" tanya Taemin.

"Jonghyun, Key dan Onew biasanya kencan dengan supermodel. Ya, orang yang semacam itu kecuali Minho yang tidak pernah kencan atau begitulah yang

website katakan. Para _crazy-fans_ biasanya update setiap aktivitas harian mereka" Kai menjelaskan.

"Mereka adalah senior disini?" _mereka terlihat lebih tua dari Kai dan dirinya_.

"Yeah, anak tingkat dua seperti kita tak akan punya kesempatan berhadapan dengan mereka"

"Aku rasa aku melihat mereka waktu aku berjalan kesini_" Itu pasti mereka. Orang istimewa tak akan mudah terlupakan_.

"Kau bertemu mereka?" Kai terkejut.

"Minho tidak ada disana tapi mereka yang lainnya terlihat aneh, tidak terlihat image glamour seperti yang kau bicarakan padaku"

"Minho masih mengadakan perjalanan dari yang terakhir aku dengar. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka jengkel kan?"

"Tidak banyak yang aku lakukan. Hanya mengatakan kalau mereka aneh" _dan aku memutar bola mata kepada mereka.  
_

"Kau melakukan apa?" teriak Kai

"Ini perpustakaan. Hus. Lagipula aku tidak yakin mereka masih mengingatku" _Jika mereka terlihat penting seperti yang Kai katakan. Jadi mereka __pasti memiliki hal _

_yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan kan_?

"Ya, semoga saja begitu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian kalau translatenya mungkin agak berantakan dan kalau ada typo *bow*

mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, the owner is **poppykisses**. The original story in AFF with same title :D

Note : kalimat dengan _garis cetak miring_ adalah ungkapan isi hati taemin atau gambaran perasaan taemin.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa begitu ribut disana?" koridor biasanya sepi jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Namun saat ini terdengar suara berisik orang-orang berteriak disana.

"Tidak tau juga" gumam Kai. Lebih memilih melihat buku yang diminta Mr. Kim untuk diperhatikan selama pelajaran.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat pagi" senyumnya seperti sinar cerah matahari. Orang-orang diluar tetap berisik berteriak tidak jelas sedangkan orang-orang di dalam kelas seperti membatu begitu saja. Terdiam termangu karena kehadiran sesosok namja dihadapan mereka.

"Ah ya Mr. Lee. Adakah yang bisa aku bantu?" berbicara kepadanya seperti bicara dengan sesama teman kerja daripada dengan seorang murid.

"Panggil aku Onew. Bolehkah aku tinggal di kelas ini hari ini?" tercetak senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Tentu. Duduklah ditempat manapun yang kau mau" _Apa sebenarnya tujuan namja ini kesini_

Namja bermata sipit itu pun memasuki kelas, tanpa ada buku ataupun tas yang dibawanya.

"Bisakah aku duduk disebelah Lee Taemin?" tanyanya lagi.

Penghuni kelas terkesiap. Onew atau siapapun dari keempat namja tampan itu jarang sekali berbicara dengan para murid disini, tapi sekarang dia bahkan meminta secara khusus untuk duduk dengan seseorang. Kai langsung bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Taemin sambil bibirnya berucap '_good luck' _secara berbisik_. _Berpikir bahwa namja sipit itu berencana membalas perbuatan Taemin di hari kemarin.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka berada disini?" tanya Onew. _Kenapa namja ini begitu senang tersenyum di setiap saat?_

"Ini baru dua hari. Mungkin aku baru bisa menjawabnya jika sudah seminggu disini. Dan kenapa kau ada disini? Aku kira kau adalah senior?" _Merasa muak. Ketenangannya disekolah telah benar-benar hancur dan menjadi berkeping-keping._

"Ah, aku menginginkan bantuan extra. Disamping itu, aku sedikit berharap murid baik sepertimu bersedia untuk membantuku."

"Bohong. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki gelar Ph.D" Taemin memilih sibuk menulis apapun yang ditulis sang guru di depan kelas.

"Kau sepertinya tau banyak tentangku. Rasanya tidak adil. Aku bahkan baru saja mengenalmu" Onew mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mengganggu pelajaran di kelas" tuduh Taemin pada Onew.

"Kalau begitu tidakkah sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih privat? Haruskah kita?" Onew tersenyum lagi pada Taemin. Dia mengangkat tangannya, secara instan mendapat perhatian dari yang merupakan _kaki tangannya_.

"Dapatkah Taemin dan aku pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar?"_dengan suara semanis gula_. Kau dapat mendengar suara terkesiap, kekehan kecil para yeoja dan tatapan kagum atau _penjilat_ para namja.

"Tentu" jawab sang guru langsung. Tidaklah mungkin dia berkata tidak kan?

"Tidak" jawab Taemin pada namja disebelahnya.

" sudah memberikan izinnya, lagipula kau berutang padaku karena pernah menyebutku aneh" _Aku tahu karma begitu menjengkelkan_.

Onew pun menarik tangan Taemin untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas, setiap orang menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya menatap Onew dan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Taemin. Dia membawa Taemin ke cafetaria. Ini tidaklah setiap hari idola sekolah menginjakkan kakinya disana.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku yang traktir" tawar Onew.

"Makanannya sepertinya nikmat. Aku mau telur dan sosis" _Apa? Dia menawarkan makanan. Makanan gratis~_

"Aigoo. Kau sangat cute~" menjangkau tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Taemin.

"Ini tidak gratis kau tahu"

"Apa yang tidak gratis"

"Mencubit pipiku. Membuatmu membayar 50 sen setiap kali kau menyentuhnya" Taemin menggembungkan pipinya. Onew tertawa mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian makanan yang diminta sudah datang untuk disajikan.

"Tidakkah kau mau makan" ucap Taemin sambil mencacah kecil-kecil makanannya.

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang melihatmu makan" Onew sedang menyanggah wajah dengan siku di meja dan asyik menatap Taemin.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?"_ itu terdengar lebih blak-blakan dari apa yang aku ucapkan._

"Apakah begitu kelihatan?" Onew tersenyum.

"Yang aku tahu kau mengencani supermodel"

"Supermodel tidak makan se-cute dirimu. Bahkan mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak makan"

"Mereka benar-benar rugi" ucap Taemin lalu mengunyah makanan kembali. _Ini dia yang melakukan atau kokinya memberikan jumlah extra makanan karena ada Onew disini?_

"Kau tahu, ini sedikit menjengkelkan saat kau lebih memperhatikan piring makananmu daripada aku"

"Makanan lebih terasa enak daripada kau"

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba untuk _menggigitku_"

"Aku rasa rasamu seperti tofu. Aku benci tofu"

"Itu bukahlah hal yang baik untuk diucapkan" Onew mengerucutkan bibitnya.

"Membawaku seenaknya keluar kelas juga bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan"

"Kau tidak mungkin lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dari pada melewatkannya dan makan bersamaku disini"

"Ini memang lebih menyenangkan dari pada belajar tapi tetap saja, aku harus mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan. Kelas disini pelajarannya sedikit lebih unggul"

"Aku dapat mengajarimu" tawar Onew.

"Aku masih bisa mengejar waktu. Dan ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Taemin membungkukkan badan tanda ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Onew ketika Taemin langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kelas. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku harus mengejar ketinggalan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mian kalo ada typo..

review, please?

.

\(^,^)/


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, it's belong to **poppykisses**. The original story in AFF with same title and english language ^^~

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Taemin harus menandatangani beberapa persetujuan di kantor sekolah tentang kepindahannya di sekolah barunya itu. Itu semua ternyata selesai lebih cepat dari yang Taemin perkirakan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba terbiasa dengan keadaan sekolah ini. Koridor sekolah sudah cukup sepi membuatnya merasa benar-benar sendiri di sekolah ini, sampai pada saatnya tiba-tiba ada figur misterius menariknya menuju ruangan yang hanya terisi piano besar di tengah-tengahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Taemin sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan figur misterius itu.

"Aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan?"

"Jonghyun?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu namaku" dia terdengar begitu bangga.

"Murid-murid disini yang membuatku dengan mudah mengenalmu"

"Taemin kan? Aku dengar Onew masuk tanpa diundang di kelasmu hari ini. Maafkan temanku ya. Dia emang menjadi _bastard_ kadang-kadang" ucap Jonghyun sambil menekan kunci piano.

"Dia membelikanku makanan. Jadi tidaklah begitu buruk"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang menulis lagu baru. Melodi baru. Dapatkah kau membantuku, seperti memberikan opini tentang bagaimana ini kedengarannya?" Jonghyun menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku rasa aku dapat melakukannya" _lagipula aku memang tidak ada tempat bertujuan untuk dikunjungi. Jadwalku agak kosong akhir-akhir ini_.

"Bagus" lalu dia memulai memainkan lagu barunya. Musiknya terdengar nyaman di telinganya. Jemarinya terlihat terlatih, menekan-nekan tuts piano. Jikapun ada kesalahan, Taemin pasti tak memperhatikannya.

"Jadi?"

"Bagus. Sangat enak didengar" ucap Taemin jujur

"Sekarang, aku akan menyanyikan lagunya yang sesuai dengan melodi tadi" Jonghyun mulai memainkan nada yang sama lagi dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersamaan dengan nada itu. Suaranya terlalu bagus untuk didengar. _Terlalu berjiwa. Terlalu indah. Terlalu dirinya_.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia tersenyum pada Taemin.

"Lebih baik. Suaramu benar-benar bagus. Seperti kau dapat menjadi penyanyi atau semacamnya" _Apakah dia yang salah melihat atau pipi jonghyun memang baru saja merona?_

_"_Beberapa kritikan buruk itu lebih baik, kau tahu. Orang-orang selalu bilang aku sudah bagus padahal aku ingin lebih baik lagi_"_

"Aku berharap aku dapat membantumu tapi aku tidak memiliki telinga gajah. Segalanya yang aku dengar terasa indah" ucap Taemin sejujurnya.

"Aku dapat bernyanyi untukmu setiap hari jika kamu menyukainya" Jonghyun memberikan _killer smile_-nya.

"Tidakkah kau sibuk? Sebagai keluarga kerajaan dan semuanya"

"Untukmu, segalanya menjadi mungkin"

"Tapi kita bahkan baru saja bertemu"

"Apakah ini masalah jika kita bertemu?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Jadi, aku anggap itu iya?"

"Sepertinya tidak" Taemin memilih meninggalkan ruang piano dan pangeran yang sedikit egois itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Key tidaklah seperti si manis Onew yang senyumnya bisa menggugah hati setiap orang, tidak juga seperti si romantis Jonghyun yang mampu menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tidak. Key tidak seperti itu. Dia akan berjalan terlalu jauh, terlalu berlebihan.

Jadi ketika Taemin tidak menduga namun seharusnya ia menduganya ketika dia kembali dari seminggu pertama sekolah yang penuh _bencana._ Bagaimana bisa dia melaluinya pun sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak paham. Itu terjadi karena para murid mendesak dan menuntutnya untuk memberitahu segala hal tentang Onew. Tentang mereka berhubungan atau tidak. Tidak lupa juga munculnya cctv video ketika Jonghyun menyanyikan lagu untuk Taemin (_bagaimana bisa penggemar kurang kerjaan itu bisa mendapatkan videonya?_) yang kini menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hidup Taemin mungkin sudah berputar menjadi penuh malapetaka. Setidaknya dia masih punya Kai yang bersedia mendengarkan _kicaun _eluhannya tentang semua kejadian yang dia alami.

Taemin sangat suka pulang sekolah bersepeda. Angin yang berhembus di sekitar wajahnya. Getaran saat menuruni bukit tanpa putus. Tapi semua kenyamanan itu telah berhenti di hari ini. Taemin mencium sesuatu yang berbeda di udara. Vanila. Oksigen tidak beraroma seperti vanilla. Jadi dia mengikuti aroma itu. Seperti yang orang bilang, rasa penasaran dapat membuat kita berada dalam posisi 'bahaya'.

Mengikuti aroma tersebut, Taemin menemukan boneka teddy bear besar dengan pita di lehernya di tengah sebuah jalan, dan tidakkah jalan ini biasanya ramai?

_Untuk Taemin. _Itu satu-satunya kalimat yang tertera di_ note _yang tertempel di pita teddy bear itu. Taemin ambil boneka pink yang mempunyai aroma strawberry itu dan meletakkannya di belakang sepedanya sambil dibalut tali. Tetap berjalan lagi mengikuti aroma vanilla yang belum putus, dia menemukan benda lain di tengah jalan itu. Sebuket mawar putih. Lagi-lagi hanya tertulis_ Untuk Taemin_ pada kartu ucapan yang tertera.

Taemin mengikuti lagi aroma vanilla yang tak juga habis itu hanya untuk menemukan badan seseorang di tengah jalan, dan dia tahu persis siapa seseorang itu.

Key sedang berpura-pura mati di tengah jalan itu. Senyum diwajahnya benar-benar membuat Taemin muak. Dan lagi-lagi tertulis kertas diatasnya _Untuk Taemin._

Menjadi anak nakal seperti yang biasa Taemin lakukan, dia tendang agak pelan namja yang berbaring itu.

"Bangun" _sungguh, seberapa dramatik namja ini dapat melakukan aksinya?_

"Ouch" namja yang berbaring itu pun berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan dan berpura-pura mati?"

"Aku rasa ini akan membuat hal yang kulakukan lebih menarik"

"Hal apa yang akan lebih menarik?"

"Segala proses yang aku coba untuk meluluhkanmu. Berpikir tentang hal ini, tidakkah ini akan menjadi cerita yang hebat yang akan kita kenang suatu hari nanti?"

"Kau melupakan bagian ketika aku seharusnya merasa luluh"

"Tidakkah kau?"

"Tidak"

"Aku menyemprotkan parfum vanilla ke penjuru tempat ini. Memberikanmu sebuket bunga dan boneka teddy bear besar. Tidakkah ini setidaknya membuat hatimu tergerak sedikit?"

"Kau menyukaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tidakkah ini terasa membingungkan untukmu juga?" _apakah ini tujuan semuanya? Permainan bodoh menyangkut emosi?_

"Aku minta maaf karena pernah menyebut kalian aneh, oke?"

Ini semua benar-benar terasa keterlaluan. Bahkan beberapa orang disekolah telah mengisi batu, pasir dan sampah ke dalam lokernya karena dia terlihat dekat seperti lebih dari seorang teman dengan dua orang sebelumnya dan sekarang apakah akan menjadi seperti itu lagi? Untuk sebuah balasan dari apa yang dia lakukan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini semua tentang yang aku lakukan dulu kan hiks..? K-kalian mencoba membalasku karena p-pernah menyebut kalian aneh. Aku sekarang mengerti pesan itu. Jadi tolong berhenti hiks.. " Taemin bukanlah seorang _cyrbaby_ tapi sungguh ini sudah keterlaluan. Orang-orang ini begitu jahat kepadanya.

"Yah. Jangan menangis" Key benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Aku m-minta maaf. Berhenti melakukan ini semua, ya?"

"Tapi kau-"

"Kumoho berhenti?"

Dan begitulah, Taemin langsung pulang dengan sepedanya, menuju rumah dengan kecepatan cepat. Benar-benar lupa kalau boneka pink yang didapatnya masih terikat di sepedanya

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sungguh kau adalah Casanova" Jonghyun mengejek Key.

"Aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan disini. Lagipula ketika aku mengatakannya tidakkah ini terasa membingungkan untuk kalian juga, ini seharusnya tersirat baginya seperti pesan yang berusaha aku sampaikan. Semua hal yang kulakukan itu berjalan mulus dengan gadis yang aku kencani sebelumnya"

"Dan selain itu diantara kita bertiga, kau satu-satunya yang membuat dia menangis"

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia akhirnya justru menangis? Percobaanku biasanya selalu berakhir dengan 'peraduan bibir' "

"Oh, diam Key. Sekarang dia tidak akan memilih satu pun diantara kita. Dan saat ini, aku benar-benar menyukainya" ucap Onew marah

"Kita harus memperbaikinya"

"Bagaimana?"

.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu Taemin…

"Boneka pink bodoh" _mencubit boneka itu._

"Key bodoh" _memukul boneka itu._

"Jonghyun bodoh" _menjewer telinga boneka itu._

"Onew bodoh" _merusak tangan boneka itu._

"Beats bodoh" _mencoret-coret boneka itu._

"Sekolah bodoh" _membuangnya ke tempat sampah._

.

.

.

TBC

.

Fa (me) : Mian jika ada typo :D . Buat readers makasih udah baca fanfic ini. Buat yang nanya Minho, dia baru muncul ntar-ntar :D

Taem : Mind to review?~^^

Fa : #pelukciumtetem #dijotosMinho #pingsan :(

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, the owner is **poppykisses**. The original story in AFF with same title :D

Warning : Cerita membosankan, abal-abal, typo, Yaoi

.

.

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

"Pertama-tama, kami minta maaf" Onew memulai menjelaskan. Sebelumnya mereka dengan seenaknya menarik Taemin keluar dari kelas menuju blok mereka dan kini memaksa Taemin duduk.

"Lalu yang kedua, kami sudah memutuskan kalau kami tetap menyukaimu" Jonghyun melanjutkan.

"Jadi kami akan senang jika kau memberitahu kami sekali saja, siapa diantara kami yang kau pilih?" Key menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Aku rasa kalian semua bingung dengan perasaan kalian sendiri" Namja mungil itu mulai bicara.

"Kita rasa tidak"

"Ya kalian. Pertama Onew, jika kau menyukai seseorang. Kau tidak akan mengajaknya makan di cafetaria. Kau akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam yang spesial dan di tempat yang berkesan. Lalu Jonghyun, jika kau sungguh menyukai seseorang. Kau tidak akan menyanyi dengan bagus secara mudah. Karena kau merasa gugup bila belahan hatimu yang mendengarnya.

Dan Key, aku namja. Boneka beruang pink hanya untuk yeoja. Yang menandakan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak tercipta untuk mengencani namja. Yang terakhir, jika kalian menyukaiku, kalian tidak akan duduk santai disini, menyuruhku memilih salah satu diantara kalian. Kalian mungkin justru saling berkelahi memperebutkanku"

"Jadi maksumu kami sebenarnya tidak menyukaimu? Kalau begitu beritahu aku, perasaan cinta apa yang kita semua miliki di hati kami untukmu?" tanya Jonghyun

"Aku rasa seperti cinta pada saudara. _Brotherly love_. Kalian mungkin ingin memelukku, ingin membuatku senang, dan itu terjadi mungkin kalian menganggapku seperti _baby_ atau semacamnya" Taemin langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan yang masih memikirkan beberapa hal

.

.

"Kau tahu. Aku rasa dia benar" Onew setuju dengan ucapan Taemin. Akhirnya setelah 20 menit ruangan itu sepi tanpa suara.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Key, bisakah kau menghubungi seseorang?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa ini?" Lagi. Taemin ditarik keluar dari kelas oleh mereka seenaknya. Lalu kini malah menyuruhnya menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

"Kertas bukti adopsi"

"Jelaskan" Taemin memandang ketiga namja itu.

"Kami ingin mengapdosimu untuk menjadi _baby brother_ kami"

"Kalian tidak serius kan"

"Sungguh, kami serius. Kertas ini, kau percaya atau tidak, adalah kertas adopsi yang legal"

"Kalian menginginkan aku menjadi adik kecil kalian?"

"Kami masih menginginkanmu dan apa yang kau jelaskan kemarin aku rasa memang benar. Jadi kami kembali lagi padamu dengan kertas ini"

"Aku sesungguhnya tidak memiliki pilihan kan?"

"Tidak juga. Tinggal kau pilih, kau mau menandatanganinya atau membiarkan kami terus-terusan menggodamu kapanpun kami mau" ucap Onew sambil terkekeh.

"Aku membenci kalian, sungguh" Taemin menandatangani kertas itu.

"Kau sebenarnya menyayangi kami kan, tidakkah kau?" Key memeluk namja mungil itu dengan senang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sekitar dua minggu kemudian,

.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa Kai makan siang disini?" Taemin cemberut -mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya kita juga tidak boleh membawamu kesini. Jika si Choi itu tahu, mungkin kita akan dibunuh"

"Kalian sungguh membosankan. Setiap saat aku kesini, kalian selalu mencubit pipiku, membuatku merasa pipiku sebentar lagi seakan membengkak. Setiap ucapanku kalian coba interupsi dan aku bahkan tidak kalian bolehkan memakai pisau" Taemin menggembungkan kedua pipinya –merasa sebal.

Sungguh, Key memotongkan semua makanan untuknya, terkadang bahkan menyuapinya. Taemin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau mereka serius dengan ucapan mereka. Dia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Kami menganggap semua perjanjian adik kecil ini secara serius. Aku mungkin akan _mematahkan_ tangan siapapun yang mencoba _mencemarimu_" Onew memperingatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau seseorang sudah _mencemariku_?" Taemin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Apakah dia Kai?" Jonghyun seakan siap memasuki zona pembunuh.

"Bukan, dia hanya teman"

.

.

.

.

"Hello" suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Menginterupsi acara makan siang mereka yang damai.

"Kau kembali"

Minho langsung menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan itu

"Pesawatku baru saja landas"

Akhirnya dia menyadari ada orang asing duduk dihadapannya

"Sebulan aku pergi dan kalian sudah berani mematahkan peraturanku"

"Kami tahu peraturan untuk tidak membawa siapapun kesini. Tapi _come on_, dia adik kecil kita yang baru" Jonghyun menjelaskan. Ini tidak seperti mereka akan selalu mengikuti apa peraturan yang Minho buat kan.

"Adik kecilmu sangat _cute_" ucap Minho. Memandangi namja mungil itu.

"Key hyung. Dia memandangiku dengan aneh" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan insting 'ibu-ibu' Key pun langsung keluar

"Yah! Berhenti memandanginya Choi. Jangan kuatir baby, matanya yang seperti bola golf itu memang membuatnya seperti psikopat pembunuh"

"Yah. Jangan membuatku terlihat buruk di depan-" Onew memotong ucapan Minho.

"Taemin. Namanya Lee Taemin"

"Dan Lee Taemin ini masih memiliki jam pelajaran yang harus diikuti, tidak seperti _beberapa orang. _Kalian harusnya mengejar pelajaran yang tertunda. Aku dengar kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama sebulan" ucap Taemin sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu lalu mengambil tasnya.

Sejak Taemin memutuskan menandatangani kertas adopsi itu, tiga namja itu selalu menjemputnya di kelas untuk makan bersama. Juga mengingatkan pada setiap murid supaya berhenti mengganggu Taemin. Siapapun yang ketahuan melakukannya akan mendapatkan balasan yang kejam. Seperti satu waktu dulu. Satu dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada berusaha membully Taemin sekitar satu jam setelah mereka mengumumkan peringatan itu, dan kini yeoja itu menghilang tidak muncul lagi. Entah kemana. Meskipun Taemin sudah berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Koridor tempat blok Beats berkumpul memang selalu sepi dan kosong, dan Taemin selalu merasa paranoid jika melewati koridor itu. Seakan-akan ada orang yang siap menangkap atau menerkamnya. Hari ini, dia tidak merasa paranoid. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ditarik oleh dua lengan kekar, dia didorong untuk menuju salah satu ruang dan di dudukkan di salah satu meja di ruang itu. Sebuah tangan memeluk erat pinggangnya dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

_"Merindukanku?" dan itu adalah suara seseorang yang begitu dia kenal._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update dan minho muncul juga, sepertinya dia tidak masalah dgn kehadiran Taemin :D

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama~ *kayak ada yg nunggu aja -_-*

Mian jika ada typo,

mind to review? ^_-

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : it's not my Fanfic, the owner is **poppykisses**. The original story in AFF with same title :D

Warning : Cerita membosankan, abal-abal, typo, Yaoi

.

.

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

Flashback (Beberapa waktu sebelum Taemin menjadi murid baru di Shining High School)

.

Lee Taemin adalah orang paling berani yang mungkin kau kenal. Dia tidak takut pada gelap ataupun petir. Dia tidak takut pada serangga kecil menjijikkan, tidak juga takut pada hantu. Faktanya, dia ingin tibanya satu hari dimana dia bisa menakut-nakuti seseorang karena keberaniannya itu. Ya, karena menurut pemikiran Lee Taemin, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat _cool _untuk dilakukan.

Bagaimanapun, tetap ada hal yang membuat Taemin takut, dan itu adalah burung gagak. Buruk hitam yang menyeramkan. Karena ketika dia berumur enam tahun, mamanya memberitahunya bahwa burung gagak akan mencakar, mengambil mata seseorang lalu memakannya. Taemin mempercayainya dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi ketika Taemin terbangun. Ini tidaklah setiap hari _sleepy boy_ itu mampu bangun pagi, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan pagi sambil menikmati udara pagi yang bersih dan sejuk. Dia keluar dari rumahnya yang aman dan nyaman lalu pergi ke taman. Ketika dia sampai disana, taman tersebut cukup sepi, hanya terisi beberapa orang lari pagi dan kumpulan orang tua yang melakukan senam pagi. Taemin duduk di salah satu kursi dibawah pohon yang rindang dan untuk membangkitkan rasa takutnya, burung gagak melayang turun dan duduk disampingnya. Menatap dengan takut pada burung iblis yang seakan menatapnya tajam itu, Taemin secara otomatis melompat dari duduknya dan menggelayuti orang yang lewat di depannya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher orang itu dan kedua kakinya menggelayuti pinggang orang itu.

"Usir dia. Usir dia. Dia akan membunuh kita. Aku bersumpah dia akan membunuh kita. Usir dia" Teriak dan teriaknya lagi.

Namja yang digelayoti itu mengusir burung gagak dengan tangannya, lalu burung itu pun pergi terbang meninggalkan tempat duduk yang Taemin duduki tadi. Taemin akhirnya turun dari gendongan namja itu dan pipinya merona merah, merasa sangat malu. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berharap orang asing itu tidak melihat wajahnya. Itu adalah kesempatan yang tipis untuk menutupinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tetap dapat melihatmu kan" penolong itu menggodanya. Sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Taemin sehingga kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf karena seenaknya melompat padamu dan terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku dari binatang menyeramkan itu"

"Kau takut pada burung gagak?"

"Mereka adalah iblis, berwarna hitam dan seperti iblis" ucap Taemin penuh dendam. Namja dihadapannya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, kau harus menghadiahiku sesuatu karena sudah menyelamatkanmu" ucap namja yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan dan mata besar yang _nakal_.

"Aku – apa yang kau inginkan?" Taemin merasa memang harus membalas kebaikan orang itu.

"Berikan nomor handphonemu. Aku akan menelponmu bila ingin" Taemin menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, mencoba berpikir iya atau tidak ia memberikan nomornya pada orang yang sungguh asing baginya itu.

"Atau kau mau aku memanggil burung gagak itu kembali"

"Jangan!"

.

.

.

Esoknya

_-'Coffee. Temui aku di taman yang kemarin jam 2 nanti'-_

Taemin mendapatkan pesan keesokan harinya ketika dia sedang asyik sarapan pagi. Kopi sepertinya cukup mudah untuk didapatkan – _Tunggu, Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Huh_

_._

_._

"Ini kopimu" Taemin memberikan kopi itu pada namja itu. Namja itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Maksudku adalah kita minum kopi disuatu tempat, bukan malah memintamu untuk membawakan kopi dalam sebuah mug seperti ini " Itu adalah mug berwarna biru. Dalam pemikiran Taemin, pesan yang disampaikan namja itu sungguh membingungkan dan dia pun tidak memiliki gelas sekali pakai.

"Oh" memilih duduk disebelah namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu

"Aku Minho ngomong-ngomong" Meminum sedikit kopi yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Taemin"

Dan keadaan ini pun berjalan selama berminggu-minggu. Taemin membawakan secangkir kopi pada Minho. Lalu mengobrol, tertawa, malu-malu menggenggam tangan dan menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti benar-benar menyukaiku huh?" Tanya Taemin pada Minho disuatu hari. Taman itu sedikit sepi dan matahari yang terbit seakan bermain petak umpet dengan awan yang mendung.

"Apakah aku begitu kelihatan?" ucap Minho sambil menyeduh kopi yang dibawakan Taemin.

"Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa gula yang ada dirumahku sebenarnya adalah garam. Jadi aku rasa kau pasti menyukaiku atau kau sangat menyukai kopi dengan 2 sendok teh garam didalamnya" Itu adalah kesalahan yang hanya Taemin yang dapat melakukannya. Terlebih lagi, berminggu-minggu.

"Dan kau tetap membawanku kopi berisi garam hari ini" Minho menatapnya menyelidik.

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya ketika aku meminum kopimu selama perjalanan kesini"

"Kau meminum kopiku?"

"Tadi aku merasa benar-benat haus"

"Pertama kau memberiku kopi yang asin dan sekarang kau meminum kopiku seenaknya" Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Maaf. Kau dapat menghukumku" Taemin menunduk, memilih menatap kedua kakinya.

"Hukuman?" Minho menghadapkan wajah Taemin padanya. Memegang dagu namja mungil itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Taemin dan mata coklatnya menatap Minho balik. _Innocent dan Tak terjamah_.

"Hukumanmu adalah kau harus bersamaku selamanya" Minho mengucapkan keputusannya.

"Selamanya?" Taemin membisikkan kata tersebut.

"Selamanya" ucap Minho. Lalu mengklaim bibir cherry itu. Ini menjadi yang pertama untuknya, mungkin juga untuk namja mungil itu. _Berdebar-debar dan kelembutan dan rasa yang adiktif menjalari dirinya._

"Dan jika aku tak mau tinggal bersamamu selamanya?" tanya Taemin, ketika Minho telah menyudahi ciumannya, tetap memegang dagu namja mungil itu. Wajah Taemin merona hebat.

"Aku akan menculikmu dan menyekapmu dirumahku" Mencuri ciuman pada bibir cherry itu lagi.

"Dan jika aku bisa kabur?"

"Aku akan memburumu" bibir mereka bertemu lagi

"Jika kau tidak menemukanku"

"Aku akan tetap menemukanmu, sejujurnya" mencium namja mungil itu lagi. Hanya lebih _dalam_ dan lebih lama.

_ "Tak ada kesempatan kabur dariku Lee Taemin"_

"Untuk kopi yang asin, itu adalah hukuman yang cukup kejam"

"Itu bukanlah satu-satunya kesalahan yang kau lakukan"

"Hal lain apa yang kulakukan?"

"Meminum kopiku dan mencuri hatiku" mencium namja mungil itu lagi. Lebih lama dan penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Huaaa, ternyata 2min udah saling kenal, hwehehehe

Mian jika ada typo,

mind to review? ^_-

.

.


End file.
